


The goodbye

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Reilor [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Feelings, Injured!Finn, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Set at RAW after Summerslam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn knew they would be hard. And he knew he would be alone.<br/>Roman wouldn't be there. Why should Roman care? Finn was injured, not able to do all that kinky stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I am so god damn heartbroken because of Finn's injury...

Finn wasn't able to think. To feel. His whole body was numb. A mixture of pain killers and the knowing what that shoulder injury meant. It was killing him deep down.   
Losing his title that quick.   
Six months. A long time. Finn knew they would be hard. And he knew he would be alone.  
Roman wouldn't be there. Why should Roman care? Finn was injured, not able to do all that kinky stuff.   
Finn knew Roman would just abandon him.   
Right now Roman was still on his side. Following him everywhere. They were backstage at RAW. Just a few minutes before Finn would give up the title. Roman was there. Right in front of him. But Finn wasn't able to look at him.   
He didn't knew what was hurting more. The injury and the fact he would be out for months. Or the fact that he was about to lose Roman because of that. 

He walked out, said what he had to say and walked back without the title on his shoulder. Searching for an empty room. Trying to calm himself down. Staring at the wall. Minute after minute. Hours passing by without Finn even realizing it.   
Eventually Roman stepped into he room. Finn still staring holes into the wall, lost in his dark mind-set.   
„Finn?“ Roman asked, sitting down next to his...yeah.. his what? Roman wasn't sure.  
No reaction from Finn. Not even a blink of his eyes.  
„Finn? Hey!“   
Nothing.  
Roman raised his voice. „Bálor!“   
Finn finally found his way back into reality. „Sorry...“ His voice nothing more than a whisper.  
„It's okay, Finn.“  
„Nothing is okay, Roman. And you know that. We both know what is going to happen.“ Finn tried his best to hold back his tears.   
„You'll get that surgery tomorrow... You'll take the time you need to recover. And when you come back... You'll get that title back. It's yours. And I'll do my best to get it and hold it warm for you, Finn.“ 

He wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore. Everything Roman could say was that he would take that title?! The irish man jumped up, pacing around the room.  
„I wasn't talking about the title, Roman! I was talking about us. About whatever we had over the last weeks.“ Finn felt the tears streaming down his face, eyes burning. „It's over.. I know...“   
Finn felt to his knees. Covering his face with the hand he was able to use. 

„Finn...“ Roman whispered helpless. He didn't meant to hurt Finn. Kneeling down next to him, pulling him closer gently. Always afraid to hurt the injured shoulder. „Please...We find a way. This can't be over.“  
The samoan felt the tears forming in his eyes. A sob. Tears leaving his eyes.

Minutes passing by. Both men crying. Afraid of losing each other. Unable to tell each other.   
Suddenly Finn got himself up, whiping the tears away.  
„Goodbye Roman. Take the title.“ Finn's whole body was shaking. „I know it's over.“ He added before opening the door, rushing out of the room.  
Biting his lower lip, holding back the tears.   
Eventually he bumped into someone. A sharp pain in his injured shoulder.  
„Finn...“ It was Sami, gently wrapping his arms around him. „Hey, buddy... Calm down... Tell me what's wrong.“ Sami's voice was filled with concern.  
„I... I love him.“ Finn whispered, breaking down in the strong arms of his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ...but I promise you to keep this shipping alive as best as I can


End file.
